left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Passing
See the first page Passing achievements out! Ladies and Gentlemen, minutes ago, A new blog post came out. And it reveals the new achievements to come out with the Passing. Now we know that there is going to be a Port, and it will be a Scavenge mode. There are going to be foot lockers, and I assume they include random items. The original survivors seem to fight with you in the finale, seeing as they can do damage to the Tank (but maybe in the first level, too.) And one of the game modes may be named Mutation. It's all there in the update, folks. Log Out 01:33, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Darn, wanted to say it, oh well! Apparently the orginal survivors will be at a balcony level, and well, "cover your ass." It looks great, and Mutations? I can't wait! They also said we find out more on a Wednsday post, which is what the supposed release date is, so lets hope for the best!Wizkid5000 01:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh also the "Cache Grab" may be a part of a new game mode, so, to Wednsday!Wizkid5000 01:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I suggest we change The Passing's icon on the Campaigns section to the "Torch Bearer"' Achievement's icon. JTFR21 01:46, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed, if only I knew how to do that. Also, when you guys read "one of the original survivors is killing zombies in heaven" did you imagine what a campaign would be like where you play as the dead survivor and 3 angels that resemble the other 3 in Heaven? Haha, that would be dumb. Log Out falls over exhausted* Waaay ahead of you guys. I already got color schemes, and Torch burner up on all possible locations. Also all achievements are up and running on the Achievements page! [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 01:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Great! Thanks Jo! Oh Also are you going to change the Golf Club as well for the "Fore!" Achievement? Wizkid5000 02:38, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I hope that it isn't ONLY the original survivors who have to do the damage. But I am so pumped for this! Dalekdude101 02:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 (Edit: I also guess that Mutation, is like versus. Instead of being incapped once you run out of health, the infected team gain a new human controlled player. So like, if Ellis dies, he turns into a hunter(?) I've had this idea for awhile.) Who is that on the Kite Like a Man achievement picture? With love, MrJoe. 03:04, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :Personally I think it looks like Francis. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 03:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I may be wrong (probably am :P) sorta looks like Louis... with an AK and laser sight? :O.... plus, is it just me, or does the med pack in the "grave robber" achievement look like a bag of potato chips or something xD NewbieSim 03:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I had to look at the Grave Robber One a couple of times to understand what I was looking at. Dalekdude101 12:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I thought the molotov was wine, the med-pack was chips, and the "PEELZ" were, like, a cup for the wine. NomNom 20:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :(Edit: NewbieSim, that is an AK With a Laser Sight. But, look at his shirt thing. It looks like Nicks Suit in my opinion.) :: I thought that too, but the lack of hair made me think otherwise. [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']] ([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 13:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Who wears a suit AND is bald? Louis. It's Louis. Francis has short hair but isn't bald, the person in the achievement icon is bald. Therefore, Louis. I wonder if that means anything in the way of who dies for real. Log Out 22:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, now it looks like Bill because of the beret. LaZa 22:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I still think the new image looks like Chef Boyardee. Dalekdude101 23:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Passing on Thursday Todays blog post said The Passing is coming out april 22 (Thrusday/tomorrow),also it has been revealed that there will be over 20 "mutations" weekly game modes exclusive to passing owners including "chainsaw macaque" where everyone has unlimited gas but (probably) only chainsaws, and versus realism. Southparkrulz0ya 11:51, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Is this really out tomorrow ok people is this really out tomorrow or not because I keep hearing by the end of the week or next week or tomorrow please can somebody tell me when its out its annoying that they keep changing the release dates GRRR :1. Sing your posts 2. I do want to know it it does come out tomorrow. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 17:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) it should be out within the next two days. dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010 The Passing is comfirmed for Thursday. Everyone I read its been comfirmed for Thursday instead of Wednesday most places say that because the blogs say "Look for most of the answers in our Wednesday blog post" hinting towards a posible thursday release date. dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010 Yes, but that's just hinting at Thursday release date. I think that's an educated guess, but try not to pin a specific date on it till they give us one. Remember how we were all freaking out in March, and then it didn't come? Nightmirage 19:08, April 20, 2010 (UTC) do remember we didnt have a achievement list in march or an offical blog posting saying it comes out this week. after my last post i read a artical the DLC should be out thursday if it is true this makes the thursday release date correct. dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010. This is true, but we did have pictures and videos in February and still didn't get it in March. I'm not saying that it won't be this week-I trust Valve to not get us this excited until they know that we'll definitely get it this week, but I wouldn't count on any date until they actually tell us. Nightmirage 19:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC) there are always videos and screenshots of games and DLC before they come out thats how they get people to want them. if you read the artical i posted a link to they say "in a recent Xbox Live e-mail to the press they dated the release as thursday april 22nd" dynamicgrimking april 20, 2010 http://pc.ign.com/articles/108/1084774p1.html - It comes out this Thursday, April 22nd. (Bloodshed269 19:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Bloodshed269) I doubt it will be out on Thursday because Zoey's voice actor needs to finish her lines off for The Passing Where did you hear/read this? (Bloodshed269 21:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Bloodshed269) The official blog post said that it would come out this week- they didn't just say it's a possibility, they said it was a guarantee. It IS coming out this week. EDIT: just as I was viewing this talk page, I got a message saying The Passing is confirmed for the 22nd. Case closed. http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=3729 Log Out 22:27, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Mutations Okay, so we know the achievements are out, cool. But some new info on the two new game modes are out. The achievement "Mutant Overlord" reveals information on "Mutations". What are mutations, well in my opinion, it is a mutated Special Infected with new abilities. Like A Smoker that can pull two Survivors at once, or a Spitter that can suicide by exploding and cause puddles of spit to fly everywhere. Feel free to discuss your opinions and wait for Wednesday for the revealing of what this means. Pikmin1254 In the article I read, it said "The Passing also introduces a series of weekly game mode events dubbed "Mutations". These week longruns of new gameplay modes range from "Realism Versus" mode to "Chainsaw Massacre", which gives all players chainsaws with an unlimited supply of gasoline. There are over 20 "Mutations" planned, each playable on all L4D2 campaigns. Mutations are exclusively available to owners of "The Passing" DLC." I found that in this article:http://pc.ign.com/articles/108/1084774p1.html (Bloodshed269 20:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Bloodshed269) :Survivor temporarily turns into a Tank (complete custom job wearing ripped old clothing ala the Hulk), but cannot use weapons for the duration of being a Tank. However, they now have increased HP and rock throwing to compensate as well as TANK SMASH punch. Naturally, Survivor tactics change until the Tank eventually reverts back into the Survivor with magically fixed clothing. :... I'm just kidding, haha. :D Sera404 20:48, April 20, 2010 (UTC) :I think this Chainsaw Massacre will ruin it, if its a true source. I mean, I was kinda hoping for something original and new in the new Game modes, now just 2 slapped together. Thanks alot Valve. Thanks for not doing your homework.Dalekdude101 21:24, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 But what if there's a mutation that let's you play as the L4D1 survivors? A random thought that occured to me. Or even an 8-player co-op mutation. Yes, I am thinking near-nonsense, but Chet DID state that 8 player co-op might be a reality (albeit a while ago), and Mutations seems like a good place to put it every so often. Dragon1300 23:39, April 20, 2010 (UTC) read thisanother artical about Mutation VALVE TROLLS US! http://img339.imageshack.us/img339/855/comparisonkg.jpg THEY HAVE CHANGED THE ACHIEVEMENT TILE FROM LOUIS TO BILL! DISSCUSS!JokersFlame 20:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Soooooooo, how is this so bad? VaultGuru 20:37, April 20, 2010 (UTC) They are toying with us mad hard because we know it's going to be one of those two that dies in canon! Maybe who shows up on the icon depends on which 3 Survivors are present when you get the achievement? Either way it looks like Bill and Louis have blaster guns with which to take down the Tank. I so want one. Nightmirage 20:40, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Its not bad....Only strange they are trying to keep this a secret still.JokersFlame 20:41, April 20, 2010 (UTC) The new one looks like Chef Boyardee in my opinion.Dalekdude101 21:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Gosh, that beret looks like it's glued to Bill's head, nothing makes it fall. Well speaking about this, I don't think that means something about who dies. Just some little troll adding to the delayed and long wait of the DLC. --LaZa 21:52, April 20, 2010 (UTC) HUH WTH Rooftops they have got to be kidding us. how the hell are the new survivors supposed to speak with the originals if they are always on the friggin rooftops DAMMIT VALVE Also a chainsaw gameplay mode fuck off I never use chainsaws I hate them ...Sign your posts....also Think of the new mutation mode like the Halo 3 DBXP Weekend deal....New gametypes every weekend.JokersFlame 20:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to swear it's just a game,...but an awesome one.L4D101 21:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Unpleasable fanbase- "Hey dude here's some FREE content from the best game developing company in America! Enjoy" "WHAT WHAT THE HELL OH MY GOD YOU RUINED EVERYTHING I HATE YOU FOR FORCING ME TO PLAY THIS" Log Out 22:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Agreed. What is it with our inability to accept anything Valve is doing for the game as a good ''thing? Makes me think of some comment I believe Adam Sessler made about the fandom and how we were "hugged too much" where we got used to everything going exactly our way. If we keep giving such reactions, Valve's not gonna want to do stuff for the L4D fans since the majority of us wouldn't appreciate it anyway. Seriously guys, we're more mature than this. Or at least I hope we are.... Wave Maker 23:00, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Nobody said they'd be on the rooftops the whole time. Maybe that's where they are in chapter 2. I could be wrong of course, but I believe VALVe said the L4D and L4D2 survivors interact in the 1st and 3rd chapters. Although I could be wrong, I'm just saying, don't jump to any conclusions. LazyLord777 00:06, April 21, 2010 (UTC) When you think about it, maybe they are talking (if they stay indoors/ not on balcony yet) through an intercom like Whitaker. Besides, they aren't on a rooftop, they are on a second story balcony... I pretty sure we could still hear them clearly and see them. NewbieSim 03:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The Passing Ok so its rumoured to be Thursday well I really really hope that the survivors will come down from the rooftops and what do they mean by there will be new gameplay modes everyday I dont want to use chainsaws I hate them in Left 4 Dead 2 and I never use them Calm down, It's one example out of 19 other 'Mutations'. Besides, I don't use the chainsaw either, but heck, it'll be hilarious with 4 survivors running around, slaughtering everything with unlimited chainsaw gas. If you're REALLY that mad about having to use chainsaws, then just don't play it for that week...and, even if it is from IGN, it still isn't 100% official. Dragon1300 22:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Is it known if any of these mutations will be available after the mutation's weeks are done? --LaZa 22:43, April 20, 2010 (UTC) My guess is that they'll all be available permanently once they are released and they're essentailly minigames. Who knows, though. Log Out 22:53, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I'm pretty sure that Mutations is a gameplay mode that you can choose to play just like Versus or campaign, not a new element that you are forced to play for a week. They wont MAKE you use nothing but a chainsaw for a week. If you dont like the event don't play Mutations that week. Kite like a man By the look of kite like a man, you wont be able to be in contact with the old suvivors there probably covering you from some roof or balcony like in the achievement picture :( Ok Valve isn't as brain-dead as you may think. They KNOW that players want to see interactions between the two groups, and they're giving us that. But this is a campaign where you kill zombies, not a campaign where you spend the whole time talking to this other group. It is likely that you will talk to them right at the beginning or at the end of the first level, then go through the second level, then talk with them in the third level. My guess is that they'll only be on the rooftops in the finale, but who knows. Log Out 22:45, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Not to mention that they already talked about a few possible interactions between old and new survivors that were planned. Seems like it'd be very hard for some of them to happen if they never met other than with one of the groups on balconies. I'm pretty sure the achievement's only for a specific part of the campaign, and that the old survivors will show up on solid ground at at least one point during it. Wave Maker 23:05, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If they ever show up on solid ground, it would probably be the finale. But, what happens to them after the new survivors escape? Dragon1300 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) VALVe said that Nick and Francis were going to fight with each other, maybe the two groups split up to avoid a conflict. LazyLord777 00:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Louis? You there Brother... Louis is no longer on The Passing's poster on the blog! And like said above, is no longer on the ''Kite Like A Man ''achivement! Is he dead!Wizkid5000 22:55, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You'll see, Bill is the one going to end dead. or... maybe not... LaZa 22:57, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Are you sure? It looks like Francis is the one missing from the poster. Look again. Log Out 22:58, April 20, 2010 (UTC) If the original model from Death Toll's poster is to be believed, then it is indeed Louis who is gone. Is anyone else thinking that it's not going to be random on who dies...? Dragon1300 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) OMG! Now its Zoey missing! Valve is toying with showing the randomness in the game! So will the loading poster show us the ones that will be in that game? all is to be revealed!Wizkid5000 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I have done a bit of refreshing, and the poster does keep changing.FaythOfFenrir 23:09, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh I see, every time you refresh the blog, the image changes. That means we should change the poster on the article to prevent confusion. Log Out 23:10, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Funny, still looks like Bill's missing when I refresh. Valve has probably been checking internet speculation and realized that most people suspect Bill or Louis and so they're trying to mess with our minds. The only way to be completely prepared is to expect the least likely one...Oh God, Zoey, be careful! (/joke) Wave Maker 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It seems to now be stuck on Francis missing for me. FaythOfFenrir 23:13, April 20, 2010 (UTC) It looks like it's on a rotation thing, it only changes once every minute or so. Log Out 23:14, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah, Valve. It seems to be random after all. BTW, I would assume that they're just testing all the loading posters (I.E. If the director chooses Francis to die, Francis will be missing from the poster, and if it's Zoey, She'll be missing, ect.). A relief, isn't it? :) Dragon1300 23:15, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Or maybe they're just ROFLing while all of the L4D and L4D2 players get confused a lot, but yeah, indeed, if it is that way, it's a relief. LaZa 23:18, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I see Zoey Missing!! >:OOO Dalekdude101 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Not Zoey or Bill this time D: Francis? Oye.... damn you Valve >.< *shakes fists* NewbieSim 23:20, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Suddendly I saw all of them. This is like an epic videogame mindfuck. LaZa 23:23, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Wow...I'm stuck on Louis. EDIT: Wait, Zoey went Bye-Bye. Dragon1300 23:26, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I've seen 2 posters. One missing Louis, and the other Zoey.Dalekdude101 23:28, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Only seen Louis so far. With love, MrJoe. 23:29, April 20, 2010 (UTC) This is called for With love, MrJoe. 23:50, April 20, 2010 (UTC) (forgot): http://img63.imageshack.us/img63/5516/l4dead.png Wow... Valve is really screwing with us.Dalekdude101 23:32, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Ya think? LaZa put it best; it's an epic videogame mindfuck, with Valve toying with what's canon and what's not, changing its reality at a whim. Dragon1300 23:35, April 20, 2010 (UTC) So for a second when I refreshed it was just a white screen. No blog. I screamed. With love, MrJoe. 23:51, April 20, 2010 (UTC) You know, now that I think so, maybe they're taking turns to get into that funny little place they're near... LaZa 00:26, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The four L4D2 Survivors probably look deformed because of the MUTATION game play mode! The Kite the power and the posters?....MAKE UP YOUR MIND VALVE! 01:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys dont trut valve! They are messing around with us! They wont post the real poster, because they want it to be a surpirse!♥Boomette♥ 01:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I'm pretty sure about this! The poster changes everytime you play. And if Zoey is missing: no Zoey in game. If Louis is missing: no Louis in game. And same with Bill and Francis. ŊυĐε 11:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Im not sure about that, but I swear to god I just saw Waldo. DisMEMBAH 17:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Um shouldn't we put the poster with all four on until it's announced who's dead? The wikia page makes it as if Louis is the one who's dead. Just upload the one with all 4 on and leave it up until it's announced. Earisu 21:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Im sorry but I couldent resist!JokersFlame 02:21, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh wow, bigfoot. That's amazing. Log Out 02:37, April 22, 2010 (UTC) The Port One of the area names confirmed. http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=3721 FaythOfFenrir 23:06, April 20, 2010 (UTC) No offense but this is old news. Log Out 23:11, April 20, 2010 (UTC) Eh, sorry. FaythOfFenrir 23:12, April 20, 2010 (UTC) About the 4/20/10 update with The Passing poster... Okay, from what I'm reading from above, could it be possible that the poster changes (in gameplay) to remove any one of the original survivors who don't show up out of the four (If the theory that the dead survivor is randomnized).... OR, it could be that Valve is just messing with our heads. POSTER UPDATE: Now Bill is gone :/ UPDATE #2: Just realized, the L4D2 survivors still look deformed, so I guess they werent reedited NewbieSim 23:17, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I see Zoey missing D: Dalekdude101 23:19, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Edit: I think These are the possible campaign loading posters. I've tried uploading the two I've seen so far, but it says "User Rights Error" ? I have my doubts that this is the final poster design anyway, the tagline is still not there. LazyLord777 00:16, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I see a missing survivor in each poster.Chubbyhug 00:20, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys Zoey is already in it! The picture of NICK with the golfclub, zoey is right behind him on that building! So you know she survived, and Louis is on the Achievment! So its either FRANCIS or BILL who dies! And besides, Zoey cant die, or it would be sextist, and Louis cant die, or it would be racist! So either way, Bill or Francis is going to die. VALVE is just messing with us, they want it to be a surpirse! But with this imfo im giving you now, its kinda clear on whos going to survive!Boomette 00:35, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Boomette, following that logic, if Francis or Bill die, I can say that it's sexist against men or/and racist against white people, and Infected do not discriminate, they kill everyone, and finally no one is safe from a Zombie apocalypse. --LaZa 00:44, April 21, 2010 (UTC) LaZa you are so right... Either way it wont be fair! Wow you cannot win in a Zombie apocalypse huh? Boomette 00:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No one wins and nothing's fair at war of any type. But well, let's wait for Valve to release official news on who dies, either way, where did all this Survivor dying started? Valve said it or just some rumour that reached Valve's hands?LaZa 01:28, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Valve said only 3 survivors make it, one sacirfices themself. I highly dout that its going to be Zoey though, because she is already in that picture of Nick holding the golfclub... unless Valve took it on purpose to think she was the one who survived... Wait im confusing myself..♥Boomette♥ 01:30, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm guessing that Valve made sure Zoey was in the shot to show that she would survive. Besides, Valve would never kill off Zoey because then they'd make 99% of the L4D1 fanbase eternally pissed off. She's too popular and cute to die. As for the achievement, it was Louis at first but they sneakily changed it to Bill. Look at it again. Francis is the only one who hasn't been mentioned in a Passing-related blog post, read into that as you will. Log Out 01:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I knew it! I saw how they switched Louis to Bill! BUT WAIT! Chet said that Nick and FRANCIS would fight during the passing!? ♥Boomette♥ 01:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, to clarify things, the whole "Zoey and Ellis interaction", as well as the "Nick and Francis arguments" are said to be POSSIBLE storyline outcomes, chosen randomly by the Director. Meaning, each time you play, the interactions between survivors CHANGE... I mean, if Chet had said it differently (i.e 'Bill and Coach will relate about their positions' or 'Louis and Rochelle may have faint remembrance of each other') then opinion would have changed saying that Bill and Louis were gonna survive and vice versa.... you catch my drift? NewbieSim 03:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Okay, guys. I think all this "But Zoey was in the screenshot!" is meaningless. I think The survivors will switch each time you play. Example; The first time you play The Passing, Bill will be dead. Then the next time you play The Passing, Francis will be dead. I think the A.I. Director will switch it up each time. L4Der 03:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) But that dosnt make since! That means each time we play the new DLC for L4D1, the survivor who sacrifices themself, changes each time? I dont like that very much! Because if they are making a L4D3, then who in the world is going to be in it from L4D1, if the survivor who dies is random? They shouldnt have done that! It would have been way more dramtic if only one person sacrifced themselfs for all 3! That means, each time you play the new DLC for L4D1, the survivor will randomly die? Wow.. I dont like it very much. And that probily means there wont be a L4D3, since we dont know FOR SURE who dies if it is random.♥Boomette♥ 16:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Unless of course they come up with a whole new set for characters.........( Keith has my vote, he sounds like a rightous dude. ) But that's besides the point. The point is that it's up to Valve to decide what gameplay mechanics and how exactly the two games will interact with each other. If it was going to be some screwed up thing that we have no way of understanding, they would't have announced it in the first place. Whatever it may be, I can assure that I have 110% confidence in Valve to blow my mind like they did with Half life and (of course) Left 4 Dead. Nuff' said.DisMEMBAH 17:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What? Boomette, I don't think you get this. In the Left 4 Dead 1 DLC, you the players get to decide who you sacrifice. Then the comic will tell us who is the one who ACTUALLY dies. And in The Passing it's random each time so it doesn't spoil anything and so you get to see everyone so they don't piss off everyone who likes the dead person. Also, who decided that the old survivors would have to appear in every L4D game ever made? If they do make a L4D3, which I doubt they will, it doesn't mean any of the previous survivors will ever appear. It just wouldn't make sense. Log Out 00:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) OOOOH! So the comic says who really dies, and VALVe lets you decide because its much funner and its not the same ending over and over! They wanted to change things up a little! So there is only one REAL survivor who actully dies then! Wow.. Sorry about that Log Out, im just kinda slow as you can see! But thanks for getting me on track again! I was lost for a moment their!♥Boomette♥ 00:18, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Watch as the Next Blog Post is the names of the Chapters. I betcha. Theres gonna be a final blog post tommorow, with the chapter names. If they do, I have some possible ideas... Stuff.. Chapter One: The Wedding Chapter Two: The Sewer Chapter Three: The Port FinaleDalekdude101 23:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC)Dalekdude101 Port finale would make sense. The survivors reach a bridge that spans the water that can;t be crossed so they have to go around the bay and then lower the bridge. Then they run across the bridge back to the car. Makes perfect sense, actually. Log Out 01:54, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Wow that makes so much sense! But how would the old survivors escape?♥Boomette♥ 01:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Well... assuming they arrived in Jimmy Gibbs's car and leave with Jimmy Gibbs's, wouldn't that mean that they would be at The Port in chapter 1 and 3? Maybe the names would be like Hard Rain (Chapter 1 being The Port and chapter 3 being Port escape). Plus, I don't think Valve would reuse a name from L4D1. (Sewer comes from No Mercy). The only exception to this rule would be The Bridge... but even that had a bunch of beta names (Table Bridge, Lift Bridge) Adding on, I think maybe the original survivors are in some sort of control room for the bridge (assuming again, if the bridge seen in the posted picture is the way out), but the power to the bridge is out, so the new survivors have to go across town to turn the power on or something.... NewbieSim 03:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Most likely, the Original Survivors will provide power to the bridge and they'll provide fire support from the balcony. 03:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Also a viable approach to the finale. DisMEMBAH 17:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) The First Kite Like a Man icon was Francis, not Louis http://img526.imageshack.us/img526/9722/chet2.jpg Thinks don't seem to be looking too good for Louis. According to Chet, the icon was Francis but was changed to Bill. And Zoey was already confirmed to appear in the Passing along with Francis, so I'm afraid things look dim for him. wait, not looking so good in that he dies? isn't the director suppost to have a survivor die IN the game? not pre decided? or i could be wrong here........DisMEMBAH 17:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Man, should have asked him this earlier when I was playing Modern Warfare with him (He's good, playing Free-for-all I got 2nd and he came in a close 3rd). They are everywhere... This is getting creepy... Realism Versus was my idea, I said about it here... They are watching us... Or VALVe just had same idea with me. Oh, btw: I tried to be funny there, so you don't need to start calling me idiot. (That have happened) Lolwut? I pressed signature button...? ŊυĐε 12:53, April 21, 2010 (UTC) DUDE SAME HERE! LAST YEAR WHEN L4D2 WAS NOT EVEN ANNOUCED, I WAS TALKING TO MY FRIENDS, IF THEY CAME OUT WITH A NEW CAMPAIGN FOR L4D2, IT WOULD BE AT A CARNIVAL! THEN MY FRIEND LAST SUMMER, ME AND HIM MADE UP SURVIVORS, MINE WAS KARA HIS WAS KEITH! AND LOOK WHOS IN L4D2 EVERY STORY, KEITH! THEN BEFORE THE PASSING WAS RELEASED, I MADE A NEW CAMPAIGN THAT HAPPENS IN GEORGIA?! WOW! THEY ARE REALLY STALKING US! AND I PROMISE, IM NOT MAKING ANY OF THIS UP! I SO BELIEVE YOU (That have happend)♥Boomette♥ 15:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) ow! my ears! stop the CAPS raging! s'not cool man! s'not cool. but I hear ya (if you'll pardon the pun) I would totally assume that Valve is listening to the fan base, inputs, ideas for new DLC's, ect. after all, why would they release new content of no one was going to play it? ( or buy it on the 360 ) Creepy Valve stalker bastards........*flinches in chair hoping Valve dosen't send headcrabs after offender* (That have happened)DisMEMBAH 16:45, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha. It is kinda creepy though...♥Boomette♥ 16:49, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I have something to confess. I work for Valve![[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:55, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure you do, then answer this quiestion: Why is the survivor that dies randomly selected?♥Boomette♥ 16:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Why not? :) [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 16:59, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Ya I still dont believe you work for VALVe...♥Boomette♥ 17:00, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :Its a joke. [[User:GeneralOwnage55|'GeneralOwnage55']] [[User Talk:GeneralOwnage55|'The Message Box']] 17:03, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Exactly!♥Boomette♥ 17:05, April 21, 2010 (UTC) oh man we are SO gonna get "off topic" flagged....DisMEMBAH 17:09, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Just a little..♥Boomette♥ 17:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It's randomly selected so you can see interactions with ALL survivors. It doesn't take a rocket scientist (or a Valve) worker to tell you that. Log Out 00:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Mutations? I really hope that one of the Mutations will be where we get to p0lay as the original survivors. anyone else think that hopefully. I mean what is the point of bringing back the olriginal survivors, if they just stay on roofs? I think VALVe knows that people wont like that as much, so they probily are going to have a mutation that we able to play as the old survivors!♥Boomette♥ 16:29, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It would be a very interesting gameplay mechanic, for sure. I'm pretty sure I read somewhere (on this wiki?) that the orginal survivors would show up in the beginning and in the finale. Here's hoping they get some cool new character models! DisMEMBAH 16:40, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Haha and hopefully Louis isnt as annoying, and hopefully Francis still hates everything! ♥Boomette♥ 16:42, April 21, 2010 (UTC) waht i find interesting is why they decided to kill off one of the originals. there has to be SOMEONE out there who is like "why,man?" I mean, I'm like that. If they played like me then no one would have died. but then again, thats why it's called "The Passing" I guess...DisMEMBAH 16:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) No. Its called The Passing, because the new and old survivors cross paths. It has nonthing to do with a survivor dieing. The new DLC for L4D1 has the details on what happens♥Boomette♥ 16:52, April 21, 2010 (UTC) CURSE you and your superior researching skills! DisMEMBAH 17:08, April 21, 2010 (UTC) What?♥Boomette♥ 17:14, April 21, 2010 (UTC) well I read that naming idea here , so thats why i thought it was called "The Passing". makes sense, no? Oh right, but use your signature next time!♥Boomette♥ 17:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) oopsy daisy. DisMEMBAH 17:33, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I actually put that idea somewhere up above, on the first mention of mutations. Idea stealer!... Joke, but yeah, I'd like that. Along with 8-player co-op, maybe? (But now that I really think about it, if 8 player co-op is going to happen in mutations, the difficulty will have to be ramped up, like all infected have more HP, or they're more numerous, or the like.) Dragon1300 18:57, April 21, 2010 (UTC) I think it'd be fun to have a bunch of zombies on fire who do fire damage to the survivors. LazyLord777 19:07, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Guys! There wont be 8-player co-op If there is only 7 Survivors!! Chet shouldnt have said that if they were going to KILL one of the old survivors, so now it would be 7-player co-op! Thats why there is not going to be an 8-player co-op!♥Boomette♥ 19:15, April 21, 2010 (UTC) There IS such a thing as non-canon. The entire 8-player co-op experience would be non-canon due to it being impossible for all of them to be there at once. (And I do admit that the passing should be barred off if there is some miracle and something like it gets put in.) And why do I always forget to sign first? Dragon1300 19:21, April 21, 2010 (UTC) haha. But ya I agree with Dragon1300.♥Boomette♥ 19:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah 8 player co-op? not happening. although that would be some major carnage. Unless of course they make a ghost survivor. OH MAN that would be frikkin' awesome! .............. shutting up now. DisMEMBAH 20:22, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Zoey hating Rochelle. Is this true some twat told me on here that Zoey will hate Rochelle this mustnt be true why the hell would they fight for god sake I hope they really dont. I think I wouldnt download it if they were to fight also what does it mean by Zoey is alive in canon WTH? I think that's crap. The only confirmed interaction involving Zoey that we have is Ellis developing a crush on her. Personally, I believe Zoey and Rochelle will be happy to find that there is another female Survivor. Nightmirage 19:34, April 21, 2010 (UTC) 98% of the L4D fanbase already hates Rochelle, Valve wouldn't agree with them as they know it would hurt one of their new characters significantly. Besides, Zoey is a really nice, logical girl. She wouldn't hate a person that she just met. (unlike Nick) Log Out 00:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Or unlike Francis. Hes probily going to be like "I hate new survivors..." haha.♥Boomette♥ 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) dead survivor i think that, if it is one survivor set in stone to die on all games everywhere and its just them that it shouldnt be put on here for at least a few days to not spoil the passing for people who havent played itSmish34 19:32, April 21, 2010 (UTC) It randomly changes each time you play of course. They shouldnt have done that, they should have just had one survivor die.♥Boomette♥ 19:46, April 21, 2010 (UTC) They probably made it so that it would switch everytime to prevent spoiling the comic that'll be coming out later. They want people to be surprised when they first read it, not already know cause they played the campaign. Wave Maker 21:47, April 21, 2010 (UTC) But Wave Maker, people on WIKI keep saying that each time you play, an old survivor randomly dies..♥Boomette♥ 00:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok now I know what your saying, but if thats true, and when the new comic is really out, then they will probily have to go change the passing up a little, and I dont think they would go through all this trouble keep this secrete safe.. I think its the truth that they are randomly selected to die... wait if thats true then there would be like 4 comics... And they dont have that much money to do 4 Comics cause not everyone will read all of them! Ok! Thanks Wave Maker! It took me a while but it came through! So they are keeping the dead survivor a secrete... Hmm...♥Boomette♥ 00:15, April 22, 2010 (UTC) ...or, a better reason: they want you to be able to interact with all of the old survivors to see how they would interact if they weren't dead. And if the Passing had one survivor set in stone dead it would majorly piss off every fan that survivor had. People who play Valve games are looking for any opportunity to be pissed off at Valve, so the wouldn't have one person permanently dead. Log Out 00:24, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya ok now it is making sense. I just cant wait intill 12 tonight! Im staying up all night so I can download The Passing!♥Boomette♥ 00:26, April 22, 2010 (UTC) You're all wrong. Ha ha. http://i41.tinypic.com/6pyzao.jpg That means its only random for this Campaign?♥Boomette♥ 02:00, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Will The Passing Will the Passing (when its released tomorrow) will it always be about scavange and argumants with the original survivors or not. You will just have to wait and see, and dont forget your signature next time! Thanks.♥Boomette♥ 23:56, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Old Survivor Randomly Seleted To Die? This makes no sense... If the old survivor randomly is selected to die, then how will the new DLC for L4D1 work out? Will the survivor who kills themself for the other three just be picked randomly? And if this is all true, then you can just Kiss L4D3 goodbye! Because if the survivor RANDOMLY dies, then VALVe wont know which old survivors to put in it. Unless they make a new set of characters, but if you know VALVe they probily wont. So VALVe's Ideal for random dying kinda just ruined L4D3. And if im wrong then tell me how im wrong? Are they just going to put all 8 survivors in the next game? That wont be possible since one dies, and they are picked at random. VALVe must not want to make a L4D3 very much then.♥Boomette♥ 00:04, April 22, 2010 (UTC) How would one survivor's death really effect the game that much? Sure, if there was a L4D3, that dead survivor won't appear in it. Just because one dies that means the game is not going to happen? That honestly doesn't make sense.--With care and happiness, [[User: Supermutantslayer450|'Supermutantslayer450'''' ]]ROAR 00:20, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ok, listen. Or read... Ya.. Anyways, like since the Survivor dies at random, they cant make a l4d3 with all 7 survivors because we wont know who the real survivor that dies is. But I was talking to a good friend of mine.. well A Wiki friend.. Log Out.. And he kinda put my mind in order again. Now I know that you get to decide who dies, but the comic tells who really dies. So if they do make a L4D3, it wont be messed up now since VALVe desides! Sorry everyone, im really slow on this kinda stuff!♥Boomette♥ 00:23, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Since there is one survivor that dies in canon wouldn't that be the one that just never shows up in this campaign ever? It kind makes sense there. I honestly don't think it'll be a random one gone each time. Yup and dont forget your SIgnature next time♥Boomette♥ 01:17, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Okay, your confusing me... how does the randomly killed survivor relate to a L4D3? How are you SO sure that the old survivors from 1 & 2 will appear in the game? They could have a whole new set of characters y'know... plus why even talk about L4D3 if you aren't really even sure if there's going to be such a thing? Sorry if I sound rude or mean ^^; emotions don't pass well through typing :P NewbieSim 01:29, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Psh tell me about it bud. But ya.. Why are we even talking about a L4D3 if there is like an 20% chance there will be one?♥Boomette♥ 01:30, April 22, 2010 (UTC) If you look at the map of evacuation centers in Crash Course, it shows that the most likely setting for L4D3 would be the Midwest. Assuming L4D3 does come out, it would be completely illogical for both groups to go south and then go straight north. Log Out 01:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Ya but still... it would be kinda fun...♥Boomette♥ 02:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol, don't even talk about maps in L4D xD... Valve is not really that good with continuity :P. On the map in the only saferoom in Crash Course, the midwest, west, north and east are marked off (with X's)... but then the map in the first chapter of Dead Center shows that it has yet to hit the middle and westward of the country... so suspicions arise hehe NewbieSim 03:12, April 22, 2010 (UTC) What time What time exactly will this be coming out (Xbox 360) cause im staying up all night till its out! Johnlmonkey 00:31, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Its midnight release! Just dont get on xbox intill 12:01 so it can update. Thats what im doing! And HIGHFIVE FOR XBOX! With Love♥Boomette♥ 00:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha *hifive*. But are you sure cause most of the times ive stayed up for dlc it took until 5 am and im pissing myself im so excited! Johnlmonkey 00:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) well its a 50/50 chance I gotta take. But hey remember this: You wont be the only one waiting until 5 am! And hey you should add me on xbox and we should go online at 11:30, go into a party and wait! My Gamertag is: xGREENCATx Just if you send the invite, send a message with your WIKIA name with it please so i wont get confused. Oh and PS: I CALL ROCHELLE! With Love and who is super exicted about the passing, about to faint, *faints* ♥Boomette♥ 00:40, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Lol my wikia name and gamertag are the same and I CALL NICK! Johnlmonkey 00:42, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Haha! Ok, well im probily going to get on xbox for 5 minutes, if you wana send your invite now then go ahead. Ps: Is it 7:46 PM where you live?With Love ♥Boomette♥ 00:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Actually I'm confused. Will it come out tonight or tomorrow night? Log Out 01:36, April 22, 2010 (UTC) But midnight in what time zone??? Because it makes a big difference if it 12:00 eastern time or 12:00 pacific time Valve HQ is located in Washington state, so it would be released Pacific time. Log Out 01:46, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Either 11 Tonight or 12 tonight♥Boomette♥ 01:47, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'm new to wiki and all so I don't know how to create a new section (if someone could do that for me and/or explain how I'd appreciate it) but I'd like to point out that in the screenshot with nick and the golf clup that looks A LOT more like rochelle than zoey. I'm saying this because I zoomed in and the shirt was too pink. Also, her skin look a bit more... African-American than zoey's.BoomahBill 02:33, April 22, 2010 (UTC) For the record, if you want to make a new section use Heading 2. As for the image, I zoomed in a lot and at first you seemed to have a point, but after closer inspection you see the white undershirt Zoey has, and she's got long sleeves. Maybe the different shade of Pink is just a lighting thing, as the screenshot seems to have been taken in a well-lit area (to me, anyways) Welcome to the wiki! Log Out 02:41, April 22, 2010 (UTC) BoomahBill that is Zoey... I zoomed in, shes white with a Bright Red jacket with sleeves holding a hunting rifle. Hmm wounder who that could be?♥Boomette♥ 02:54, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm DYING to play The Passing! Sorry I don't know how to use this wiki thing very much :s I hope I'm using it right.. xD - RikkuHoraiji 04:02, April 22, 2010 (UTC) 12:00AM (EDT) is it out yet? I didn't see it on the marketplace.BoomahBill 07:03, April 22, 2010 (UTC) I was just finished checking it! A lot of people told me it would be out in 15 minutes, 15 minutes ago! xD Its not out just yet sadly, but the trailer is! It's hilarious too. - RikkuHoraiji 07:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC)